


Suit & Tie

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anna Lightwood is a great big sister, Christopher Lightwood deserves nice things, Fluff, Gen, I need more of these two, Lightwood Sibling Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: “Christopher, come on now! We’re going to be late!” Anna calls out as she finishes straightening the lapels of her coat.There’s no response. Anna sighs and takes one last look at her reflection in the mirror before heading down the stairs. She’s halfway down when there’s a loud shattering sound that shakes the house.She grabs a hold of the banister to steady herself. Not again. She hurries down, taking the stairs two at a time.
Relationships: Anna Lightwood & Christopher Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> A Christopher & Anna Lightwood oneshot requested by Anonymous on Tumblr

“Christopher, come on now! We’re going to be late!” Anna calls out as she finishes straightening the lapels of her coat.

There’s no response. Anna sighs and takes one last look at her reflection in the mirror before heading down the stairs. She’s halfway down when there’s a loud shattering sound that shakes the house.

She grabs a hold of the banister to steady herself. _Not again_. She hurries down, taking the stairs two at a time.

“Chris!” she cries, “Chris?!” she opens the door to the cellar and is hit with a large plume of smoke that nearly knocks her backwards. “ _Christopher_!” She calls out again, coughing, and trying to waft the smoke away.

“In here,” a quiet voice answers from inside the lab.

As the smoke dissipates, Anna takes in the scene in front of her. Her brother stands at the table, a shattered beaker in one hand, a vial in the other, his face and clothes blackened with soot, and his goggles sitting crocked on his face.

Her shoulders slump. “By the Angel, Chris. I turn my back for one second. You’re supposed to be getting ready.”

“I did-er I was.” he says quickly, setting the shattered beaker down on the table and pushing his goggles up into his curls. “I just thought I could finish this, I’m so close to cracking it.” He looks down at his notes, his brow furrows. “I must have let the mixture sit too long….”

Anna sighs. _It’s always been like this_. She looks around at the mess around the floor and bookshelves in the laboratory. _Father will not be happy_ , she thinks before she notices something on Christophers sleeve.

“Christopher, you’re smoking,” she observes.

“Hm?” he hums, lifting his arm to see that the end of his sleeve is on fire. “Oh, so I am.”

“By the angel” Anna mutters as she walks over to him, patting his sleeve with a towel from the table to put the fire out. She reaches for her stele and pushes Christophers sleeve up past his elbow, drawing an Iratze to heal the minor cuts and burns.

“Thank you” he smiles at her. His lavender eyes glowing among the black rings of soot around his eyes. He rolls down his sleeve back down, “Shall we go then?” he asks.

Anna eyes his disheveled form up and down before crossing her arms, frowning. “Tsk look at you. You can’t go to dinner like that! Mum will have my head. You’ve got to change.”

Christopher frowns at her, “but I haven’t got another suit.”

“Haven’t got another… what happened to your other ones?”

Christopher hunches his shoulders, glancing around at the lab.

“Oh, for pity sa-, come along.” Anna says, grabbing a hold of Christopher’s hand and tugging him out of the lab and up the stairs. “I’ve got just the thing for you.”

Once in her room, Anna sits Christopher down on the edge of her bed as she grabs the ceramic wash bowl from the vanity. She dips a cloth in the warm water and gently wipes the soot off of Christopher’s face. She smiles fondly as she remembers all the times she’s done this growing up. Cleaning up her inquisitive brother as he got himself into mess after mess. When she’s finished, she places the bowl back on the vanity, grimacing at the how black the water is, and orders Chris behind the folding screen to change out of his ruined clothes.

“I don’t think we’re the same size anymore” Christopher points out as he unbuttons the dress shirt. “Most of my shirts are stained anyhow, if I just put on a jacket I should be—“

“Nonsense.” Anna calls from within her wardrobe.

She emerges holding a full three piece suit, with a dress shirt, jacket, and matching waste coat.

Christopher stares, mesmerized. He’s never understood fashion, not like Anna, but it’s clear that the suit is expensive.

“Do you like it?” She asks. “I haven’t had the chance to get it tailored yet,” he holds it up under his chin, “it looks to be your size.”

Christopher runs his hand down the sleeve of the jacket, rubbing his thumb against the silky wool blended material. “Are you sure?” He asks her, watching her raise an eyebrow.

“Of course I’m sure. You certainly can’t go in burnt clothes. Besides, I used to borrow your suits all the, seems only fitting that I return the favor. Now,” she smiles, handing the suit fully to him and stepping back to open a drawer of her dresser. “Let’s see if we can’t find a proper bow tie that’ll compliment those eyes of yours.”

“But this suit it’s—”

“What?” She turns to face him, “Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s, it’s” he trails off looking at the suit again and then back to Anna, “Are you sure it suits me?”

Anna quirks an eyebrow at him. “Why wouldn’t it suit you? You are a brilliant, handsome fellow, and more importantly you’re a Lightwood, and my sweet Chris,” she grins, pinching his cheeks. “You deserve to look your best,” She drops her hands and gives his shoulders a squeeze.

Christopher smiles, “no one holds a candle to you, Anna.”

Anna blinks.

“Well”, she starts, the corners of her mouth twitching. “That’s probably for the best when your around,” she winks as she makes an exploding gesture with her hands.

Christopher chuckles, shaking his head.

Anna hands him the bowtie and pushes him towards the folding screen, “Now hurry up! Before we miss our window of arriving fashionably late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumbr @chibi-tsukiko ♥️


End file.
